Submit a DemiGod!
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: My first one got jacked up. Everytime I tried to see the reviews, it said I didn't have any when I did. So, SUBMIT A DEMI-GOD! Limited space so see if you're lucky to make it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so my other "Submit a Demi-God" thing got jacked up. IT WOULDN'T LET ME SEE THE REVIEWS!**

**So I'm making this one. Hopefully it won't be messed up like my other one.**

**So I need ocs for my new story. Its going to be about demi-gods and their complicated lives. Which include love problems, friend problems, and basically anything!**

**So I need demi-gods for these gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Dionysus, Demeter, Hermes, and Hephaestus. ONLY THOSE! I NEED BOTH BOYS AND GIRLS!**

**NO MARY-SUES OR GARY STUS! I mean it!**

**So when you review, fill this out!**

**First Name:**

**Middle Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Birthday:**

**Age: (ages 12 – 15 only!)**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Special Abilities/Powers: (children of the Big Three can strengthen the Mist)**

**How did he/she get to camp?**

**Brief History:**

**Everyday style: (doesn't have to wear a Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt)**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Weapon & what it's disguised as: (like how Percy's sword is disguised as a pen)**

**Year Rounder or Summer?**

**Love Interest: (If yes, then describe them with the form above! If you want me to choose for you, I will give you a choice of three demi-gods from the submissions of boys/girls I get and you'll choose one of them based on their description)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**I will most likely only choose one demi-god for each god. My friends and I made our own characters too. So I'll use those. There's only five of us and I'll choose eleven demi-gods. So that means I'll have around a total of sixteen characters.**

**GOOD LUCK! ;)**

**-Zaira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**So while checking the reviews, I noticed some problems. **

**I saw a few anonymous reviews. The only way you'll have a chance at being a character is if you're a member. Sorry. I know that I had these as anonymous reviewers. DaughterOfHades101 BUT I think you are a member. If you are, please PM me saying you are. If you're not a member, you can't qualify. I also had someone by the name of rc 1121. Same goes to you. If you're a member, PM me saying you are. If you're not a member, you can't qualify. **

**AND, I said ONLY children of THESE gods. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Demeter. NO MINOR GODS. Its not that I don't like them. I like most of them. Its just that if I use them AND the Olympians, I'll have way to many characters. AND no Artemis. She's a maiden! Same for Hera and Hestia. I had some reviews with people wanting to be a child of Artemis, Chaos, Nyx, and Iris. Sorry but I won't except them. You can submit another character, but it has to be with the gods I'll allow. Sorry. **

**AND, no demi-titans. I got a review with someone wanting to be one. Sorry. _FlyingSolo365,_ you can re-submit your character as a demi-god. **

**AND.. NO MORE SUBMISSIONS FOR APOLLO'S KIDS. I HAVE ENOUGH. I like all of the submissions for his kids, so I'm trying to choose between those. I especially like two in particular, so I might have to choose both of those. **

**So now, I ONLY NEED SUBMISSIONS FOR Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Demeter. THOSE ONLY.**

**Now for the love interests. I realized I might not have enough for everyone who wants one, but I will try to make sure you get someone. Not promising anything, but I am trying. **

**And just a reminder, Girls, you can't have Nico di Angelo (he's mine, just kidding), Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, or Leo Valdez. Or any other character I haven't mentioned. Guys, you can't have Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Juniper or Piper McLean. **

**So that's it! Hope I cleared everything up!**

**OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO MENTION, WRITE DOWN YOUR PERSONALITY. MOST OF YOU HAVE ANYWAY, BUT YEAH JUST IN CASE.**

**AND NO MORE APOLLO KIDS. **

**-Zaira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**So I've chosen some of the demi-gods I'm using. There may or may not be more than one per god. **

**And the son and daughter of Apollo are...**

**Aaron Taylor Song (starglow13) and Zaira Perez (me)!**

**Congrats starglow12. I'll try and get you your love interest ;)**

**And the son and daughter of Aphrodite are...**

**Zachary Alexander Pride (arose444) and Mitzi Zaragoza (my friend)!**

**Congrats arose444. I'll try to get you your love interest ;)**

**And the son of Ares is...**

**Vincent Vinny Alamia ()**

**Congrats . I'll try to get you your demi-girl ;) haha I used your phrase! xD**

**And the son of Hermes is...**

**Erik Joshua Evans (prettysurfer)!**

**Congrats prettysurfer. I'll try and get you a girl ;) oh and since you're Hermes's son, DON'T STEAL MY CHOCOLATE!**

**And the daughter and son of Hades is...**

**Darcy Ann Avesti (DestinedForGreatness)**** and ****Jared Vincent Knight (a character I made)!**

**Congrats DestinedForGreatness. I'll try to get you your bad boy ;)**

**And the daughters of Poseidon are...**

**Blanca "Arlin" Moreno (my friend) Angelina Grace Charlotte!... yeah I forgot your penname. **

**So congrats! I'm already thinking of your love interest ;)**

**I still need entries for Zeus, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hephaestus!**

**Sorry if I didn't use your character. THERE'S A CHANCE I MIGHT USE HIM/HER AS A MINOR CHARACTER!**

**-Zaira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow second update in one day... **

**Well.. I've got Zeus's kids!**

**And the daughter and son of Zeus are...**

**Storm Ranger (A Smart Little Cookie) and Cora Anna Tait (girlwhoplayswithfire)!**

**Congrats you two! I'm already thinking of love interests! **

**And I'm starting to realize something. Getting these love interests may be a challenge...**

**These are the people who are not taken YET. **

**Aaron Taylor Song, son of Apollo**

**Vincent "Vinny" Alamia, son of Ares**

**Erik Joshua Evans, son of Hermes**

**Storm Ranger, son of Zeus**

**Darcy Ann Avesti, daughter of Hades**

**Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus**

**So, now I still need entries for Hephaestus, Athena, Dionysus, and Demeter!**

**In total I have 6 girls and 6 boys. 4 girls so far are going to or already have love interests because my two friends didn't want love interests. **

**So, to the ones I listed that aren't taken yet, START CHOOSING! AND, here's an example. **

**If Cora wants Aaron, I'll have to message you both to confirm. Got it? That was just an example. **

**So again, the demi-gods I have so far are**

**Zaira Perez, daughter of Apollo**

**Mitzi Zaragoza, daughter of Aphrodite**

**Darcy Ann Avesti, daughter of Hades**

**Angelina Grace Charlotte, daughter of Poseidon**

**Blanca "Arlin" Moreno, daughter of Poseidon**

**Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus**

**Aaron Taylor Song, son of Apollo**

**Zachary Alexander Pride, son of Aphrodite**

**Vincent "Vinny" Alamia, son of Ares**

**Erik Joshua Evans, son of Hermes**

**Jared Vincent Knight, son of Hades**

**Storm Ranger, son of Zeus**

**REMEMBER, I STILL NEED ENTRIES FOR Hephaestus, Athena, Dionysus, and Demeter!**

**-Zaira **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOT! Three updates in one day!**

**So now I have the kids of Athena and Demeter..**

**They are...**

**Megan Taylor Madison (PS daughters of Aphrodite) and Yazmin Ramirez (my friend)!**

**Congrats! And I'll work on your love interest ;)**

**And the daughter of Demeter is...**

**Callia Gretel Hallas! Yeah I forgot your pen name. So anyway, I'll get to work on your love interest!**

**AND, I have an update on the list of people who are available. And they are**

**Aaron Taylor Song, son of Apollo**

**Erik Joshua Evans, son of Hermes**

**Storm Ranger, son of Zeus**

**Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus**

**Megan Taylor Madison, daughter of Athena**

**Callia Gretel Hallas, daughter of Demeter**

**Oh and my friend Mitzi Zaragoza, daughter of Aphrodite, does want a love interest now. So she's available, too. **

**Yazmin isn't going to have a love interest. She doesn't want one. **

**So now this brings the character numbers up to 14. 9 girls and 5 boys! **

**REMEMBER, I STILL NEED SUBMISSIONS FOR Hephaestus and Dionysus! I WILL NOW ONLY EXCEPT GUY CHARACTERS! FOUR GUY CHARACTERS. TWO FOR EACH GOD! I WANT THE GUY/GIRL RATIO TO BE EVEN!**

**Here's a list of all the characters so far!**

**Zaira Elana Perez, daughter of Apollo **

**Aaron Taylor Song, son of Apollo**

**Mitzi Zaragoza, daughter of Aphrodite**

**Zachary Alexander Pride, son of Aphrodite**

**Vincent "Vinny" Alamia, son of Ares**

**Megan Taylor Madison, daughter of Athena**

**Yazmin Ramirez, daughter of Athena**

**Callie Gretel Hallas, daughter of Demeter**

**Jared Vincent Knight, son of Hades**

**Darcy Ann Avesti, daughter of Hades**

**Blanca "Arlin" Moreno, daughter of Poseidon**

**Angelina Grace Charlotte, daughter of Poseidon**

**Storm Ranger, son of Zeus**

**Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus**

**OH ONE LAST THING. To the anonymous reviewer, _DaughterofHades101_, YOU CAN'T SUBMIT A CHARACTER UNLESS YOU'RE A MEMBER ON FANFICTION! IF YOU ARE A MEMBER, THEN TELL ME!**

**-Zaira**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update!**

**Okay so now I have one son of Hephaestus. **

**Silvershark94, you submitted two sons of Hephaestus, but I'm only choosing one. **

**And its Josh Jet Carden!**

**Okay! So now all the demi-gods I have are**

**Zaira Elana Perez, daughter of Apollo**

**Aaron Taylor Song, son of Apollo**

**Mitzi Zaragoza, daughter of Aphrodite**

**Zachary Alexander Pride, son of Aphrodite**

**Vincent "Vinny" Alamia, son of Ares**

**Megan Taylor Madison, daughter of Athena**

**Yazmin Ramirez, daughter of Athena**

**Callie Gretel Hallas, daughter of Demeter**

**Jared Vincent Knight, son of Hades**

**Darcy Ann Avesti, daughter of Hades**

**Josh Jet Carden, son of Hephaestus**

**Blanca "Arlin" Moreno, daughter of Poseidon**

**Angelina Grace Charlotte, daughter of Poseidon**

**Storm Ranger, son of Zeus**

**Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus**

**15 characters. 9 girls and 6 boys. **

**And here's a list of the characters available. The ones that aren't paired up yet. **

**Josh Jet Carden, son of Zeus**

**Storm Ranger, son of Hephaestus**

**Callia Gretel Hallas, daughter of Demeter**

**Mitzi Zaragoza, daughter of Aphrodite**

**Here are the requirements for the rest of the characters I need. I ONLY NEED THREE MORE!**

**HAS to be a son of Hephaestus (1 SPOT LEFT) or Dionysus (2 SPOTS LEFT). I AM NO LONGER ALLOWING GIRLS. ONLY GUYS.**

**MUST be between ages 12 – 15**

**THAT'S IT!**

**ONE LAST THING, _DO NOT SUBMIT A CHARACTER IF YOU'RE NOT A MEMBER ON FANFICTION! SERIOUSLY, I KEEP GETTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS WITH CHARACTERS. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MESSAGE YOU ABOUT INFORMATION IF YOU'RE NOT A MEMBER?_**

**OH AND TO THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER Julitehgoddessofhottopic, I'M NOT GONNA ACCEPT YOUR CHARACTER. THERE ARE A FEW REASONS WHY. **

**1, BECAUSE I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND MOST OF THE THINGS YOU TYPED (E.G., goff, hix, neam). IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU MEANT. AND IT GAVE ME A HEADACHE.**

**2, BECAUSE YOUR CHARACTER HAS AT LEAST 3 PARENTS. ALL OF WHICH ALREADY HAVE CHARACTERS. SO THERE ARE NO SPOTS FOR HER. AND, ONCE AGAIN, ARTEMIS IS A MAIDEN. SHE HAS NO KIDS!**

**3, WITH LOVE INTERESTS, I SAID NO ONE CAN HAVE NICO DI ANGELO, PERCY JACKSON, LEO VALDEZ, JASON GRACE, OR GROVER! AND YOU PUT NICO. **

**OKAY I THINK THAT'S IT. **

**REMEMBER, I'M ONLY ACCEPTING BOY CHARACTERS FOR HEPHAESTUS AND DIONYSUS!**

**-Zaira**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update. **

**Oh and not to be rude/mean or anything but CAN'T YOU PEOPLE READ? I SAID NO MORE GIRLS! ONLY GUYS!**

**OH, AND DaughterofHades101, thanks! Now I know you are a member. **

**Oh, and Silents-in-the-Library, I know there are people who will report. But I'll delete this right after I get all my characters. Which should be today. **

**Anyway, the second son of Hephaestus is... **

**Carter Samuel Auto (DaughterofPoseidon1313)!**

**And the sons of Dionysus are...**

**Jacob Issac Kim-Lee (CurrentName) and Michael David Fadea (DaughterofHades101)!**

**So that's all the main characters. Here's the list!**

**Zaira Elana Perez, daughter of Apollo**

**Aaron Taylor Song, son of Apollo**

**Mitzi Zaragoza, daughter of Aphrodite**

**Zachary Alexander Pride, son of Aphrodite**

**Vincent "Vinny" Alamia, son of Ares**

**Megan Taylor Madison, daughter of Athena**

**Yazmin Ramirez, daughter of Athena**

**Callie Gretel Hallas, daughter of Demeter**

**Jacob Issac Kim-Lee, son of Dionysus**

**Michael David Fadea, son of Dionysus**

**Jared Vincent Knight, son of Hades**

**Darcy Ann Avesti, daughter of Hades**

**Josh Jet Carden, son of Hephaestus**

**Carter Samuel Auto, son of Hephaestus**

**Erik Joshua Evans, son of Hermes**

**Blanca "Arlin" Moreno, daughter of Poseidon**

**Angelina Grace Charlotte, daughter of Poseidon**

**Storm Ranger, son of Zeus:**

**Cora Anna Tait, daughter of Zeus**

**NOW, if you were paying attention, you may have noticed, I said MAIN characters. Yup, I NEED MINOR CHARACTERS. WHICH ARE GOING TO BE THE SUBMITTED CHARACTERS. MOST ANYWAY. You guys are going to be supporting roles. So yeah. I can't message all of you, because I'm on a tight schedule. I have to start writing the story. Which will be co-written with my friend Mitzi aka daughter of Aphrodite. **

**Anyway, BYE!**

**-Zaira**

**NO MORE CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm posting the story today! **

**ITS CALLED "Camp Just Got a Lot More Interesting"!**

**Hopefully I get everyone's personality right! If you want to suggest something, don't be afraid to ask! **

**GO READ AND REVIEW IT!**

**-Zaira**


End file.
